


Protection

by monicawoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(my hubby gets credit for this one- he suggested a scenario like this a few days ago, and this prompt reminded me of it ; )</p><p>Samidha's prompt was:<br/>DEAN :You didn't see any fluffy white wing feathers?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> (my hubby gets credit for this one- he suggested a scenario like this a few days ago, and this prompt reminded me of it ; )
> 
> Samidha's prompt was:  
> DEAN :You didn't see any fluffy white wing feathers?

  
Tara can't sleep. She's exhausted, but she can't sleep. She takes a sip of water from the glass on the nightstand and shuts her eyes again. She has to try to get some rest.

Her daughter, Emily, is six months old today. She's started sleeping longer, but not through the night. She'll wake up again soon enough.

Tara listens to Emily's breathing on the monitor and smiles. She's so big already.

A few minutes or hours later Tara wakes with a start. The monitor is transmitting static. Brian is still asleep next to her. She turns the receiver on and off again but there is still no signal.

Tara sits up and tries to calm herself down as she pulls on her slippers. She looks back one more time and sees Brian still sound asleep. She smiles thinking, 'At least one of us will be functional in the morning.' and walks towards Emily's room.

Emily's room is just down the hall, but Tara walks there quickly. A new mother's overprotectiveness, she guesses, but there is just no way she can make it through the rest of the night without checking on her. She opens Emily's door as quietly as she can and freezes.

There is a man standing next to Emily's crib. He is holding his hand over her and saying something in a language Tara doesn't know.

Tara could yell for Brian, could call the police or do a whole number of other, saner things, but she doesn't. She grabs the only thing close by that could serve as a weapon.

It's a decoration her grandfather had given her on the day Emily was born. She'd always thought it was hideous, but she loved her Grandpa and wanted to honor his gift. It was large metal, pointed and sharp at the bottom - like a blade. 'For protection.' Grandpa had said.

Tara grabs the blade from its place on the wall and says, "Get away from her."

The man by Emily's crib doesn't move. He doesn't acknowledge her at all, except to say, "Hello Tara. "

Tara holds the blade tight and runs forward, without thinking. She lunges toward the man and stabs him right through the back with the blade.

There is a strange flash of light, and the man turns around, staggering. "No..." he says, and then light explodes out of his eyes and his mouth. On the wall behind Emily's crib are two perfect wings, made of ash.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here:   
> http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/12134.html?thread=798054#t798054


End file.
